Modules (hereafter, referred to as detection modules), such as GPS (Global Positioning System), acceleration sensors, microphones and the like, which are used for detecting states, are mounted in portable terminals such as smartphones or tablets. Applications that use detection results from these detection modules are also mounted in portable terminals. For example, there are applications that use GPS to detect a position of a user, and to present a route to a destination, and there are applications that use a detection module for detecting behavior in order to detect the behavior of a user and to give notification when the user performs a certain behavior.
Moreover, there is a technique that uses plural detection modules to detect occurrence of events E1 to En (n is a natural number that is 2 or greater), and to execute predetermined processing. For example, assume that there is a rule that when a condition “meet Mr. b1 in conference room a1” is satisfied, a predetermined application will be activated. In this case, this is determined by using a detection module such as GPS to determine whether or not the condition “in conference room a1” is satisfied, and by using a detection module for human detection to determine whether or not the condition “meet Mr. b1” is satisfied. Then, when both conditions are satisfied, a predetermined application of a portable terminal is activated.
However, because a capacity of a battery mounted in the portable terminal is limited, there is a problem in that an amount of time that a user can use the portable terminal is shortened, when much power is consumed by operating plural detection modules. In conventional techniques, attention is not paid to an amount of power consumed when plural detection modules of a portable terminal were operated.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-79240